puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Puroresu System Wiki:Guidelines
This page is a guide that helps you on how the things work around here including our rules and how to operate here. with what's happening on the wiki and knowing what's happening on the wiki. This can sound, are the rules tight and difficult? No. Our rules are very easy in a way that everyone can understand and get familiarized without any problem or doubts. What we ask for most is that everyone (including us) is to show shows respect to each other. Respecting others and their opinions, as well as respecting whether there is a doubt about a statement or something, is the key to enjoying the fun and cooperativity, both on and off the wiki. If there's a page or wrestler that you dislike, please don't mess up their page or make mean comments about them. Even if it's if the wrestler is a face or a heel, that is not cool. And with that said, let's get started. * Tutorial: If you are new to this sort of things, of editing, you may want to check the tutorial, on how to edit, and how the things work when you are editing. * Don't be shy: 'Every wiki has sections called " " and " " that need help, so don't be shy, go out there do what you do best. ''Please note, that in the wanted articles, you only can create articles about Japanese Wrestling, if you create an article that has nothing to do with Japanese wrestling, for example, Ring of Honor, it will get immediately deleted, due to the following reason. * 'The right template?: '''If you have doubts finding the template that you article need, you can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. * '''What to do when having doubts: '''If you have any a concern or doubts, contact an admin, or someone experienced to help in what you need. * '''Wiki Behavior: '''Please do not make any disruption, nor vandalism, nor bad language, nor harassment. Again, though, if you have any concern on a segment or something, please go to article's talk page or make a blog post about, but inform an admin or a moderator until a consensus is reached. Harassment is not allowed, doing that you can be blocked or even banned. Also do not use bad language, using it will result in a warning and later a block, which can also result in a ban. * '''Sign your posts: '''When leaving messages on talk pages, please ''be polite. And sign your post. This can be done by typing four tildes: this ~ is a tilde. Example: ~~~~ will turn into something like this: '''TheUser(talk) This is called your signature. * Everything related to the personal life of wrestler must be sourced: Everything related to the personal life of wrestlers must be source due to avoid confusions regarding a statement regarding a wreslter, if it's not sourced it will be automatically reverted and if, and if continued more time without providing a source, it can lead from a week to 3 month ban. * Post any kind of important and rare pictures: This includes a screenshot from a video or a live stream or any website otherwise because the main objective is to illustrate the best as we can. * Do not move or delete pages: Do not delete or move something from a page before consulting the person that created the page unless that person is inactive for more than 30 days, or you always can contact an admin through his Talk Page. All of this is to avoid any trouble or if you feel that page needs to be moved to make a discussion page about the subject, all of this to have a clear consensus. * Blocking System: When you misbehave, you will get a 1-day ban. If you continue to do so, you get a 1 or 2 weeks ban, depending on the severity of the problem. If you continue to do so, admins can choose between a 6 months ban or a 1.year ban depending on the severity of the problem. And if you continue to do you will get an indefinite one, depending on the severity and frequency of the misbehaving user, depending on the problem. * Copyright policy: Despite that we don't own any of the images nor the material here on the wiki, except what is written here, all of them are credited to his owner, which means that you can upload them, as long as you credit them to the owner of images, though it's not an issue. We understand that people want to go into making their own wiki sometimes, However, if you are using this wiki to only to copy content to another, you will have a 1-month ban on the discovery and if it continues you will have a severe block depending on the sitiuation. We are a true and fair wiki and we want to promote also the originality and creativity. * Image policy: 'We understand that sometimes a user can have some impression of an image or something, but instead of taking it or if you want to reupload to a new version, first see if the image is connected to many pages and if it is, upload a new image with another name and then replace it on the page you want, you can only re-upload to a new version, ''only if it's connected to one page, this to not to cause too much confusion. * '''Wikipedia Content: We don't allow any user to copyright from Wikipedia neither text nor an image, despite here having some pages, it would be great to improve it to your own words and be creative instead of copying from there, improvements to own words are allowed but creating articles with Wikipedia's text we do not allow, and doing so will get 1 week block, if you continue to do so, the block can be between a 1-month to a 1-year ban, depending on the severity of the problem. Wikipedians are not allowed to use their policies here if they want to do their content with their policies, they can do it in there Wiki, here a Wikipedian if he does practice their policies here on this Wiki, they immediately get an indefinite ban. * The final and golden rule: This is meant to be a funny place, almost official, a wiki dedicated to the world of Puroresu. As such, the active administrative team have a word on pages, pictures, or any other contribution, in discussion pages, any person can vote to prevent a contribution, article, picture, video from being eliminated or even move a page and express their opinion, as long as they do not break the guidelines and as long as they are not rude nor disruptive, though, this should be no issue. Also, please note that this is not like any unfair place where the admins don't do whatever they want if they do they are severely punished (i.e. losing their rights). * Page locking: Pages are only locked from edit to new users once a wrestler has a big career. For example; A.J. Styles when you edit him the article is so big that it starts to lag and sometimes freeze during editing, so they are protected so that no one, can ruin the article. * Page creating: On this Wiki, you can only create articles about Japanese companies, and championships, you can also create just wrestlers that had stayed some time in Japan like in a tour for example or if that wrestler from outside Japan has won an accomplishment in Japan and Japanese wrestlers. These are only about Japanese wrestling and not beyond. * Fan content: Please do not do fan content here, this is an encyclopedia, therefore we do not accept fan content, fan content articles will be speedily eliminated from here due to this being an encyclopedia. If you want to do fan content this may not be the best place for it. * Non-'PG-content: '''In this wiki, we don't allow aggressive images, for instance, being hit with a table on fire, aggressive language with expressions, for example, "to kill", to "to death" or even "on fire", any violation of this rule can variate between a 1 week to a 1 year ban, depending on the severity, in an encyclopedia we have to show the facts but not aggressive content, therefore as said any violation and a block can be guaranteed. * '''Unblocking System:' After a conflict is over, and you want to restart just contact the admin's wall on Community Central, but if you create any more conflicts you will be blocked indefinitely, depending on the severity. * User:Team69Roll (Founder and Head admin) Category:Policy